The Kennedy Oliver Saga: The Beginning
by Madzises
Summary: Angel Grove is stirring up some more trouble. Join Kennedy in her adventure towards become a Ranger.
1. Chapter 1

Heys! As you know, .Dawn and I are doing a Power Rangers saga. If you have any questions, let one of us know. I'll try to write a list of the stories we're doing. Just look on my page.

* * *

**Disclaimer: we don't own Power Rangers just the story idea.**

**Summery: this story will be over 5 seasons and the Turbo Movie and what happens before the movie. So please enjoy.**

**The Kennedy Oliver saga the beginning**

**Written by Kenn,Faith,Dawn and Andrea Brooks**

**Chapter 1**

Kimberly Hart was busy training for her event at the pan global games when they were interrupted by a news bulletin from Angel Grove showing the outcome of the latest Power Ranger's fight against the Machine Empire. Kim watched as Tommy took a hard hit and fell to the ground and she was worried for him hopping he was focused on the job and not thinking about her.

After the Rangers defeated the Monster and it grew and the Super Zeo Megazord defeated it they all celebrated then got back to training but Kim couldn't get Tommy hitting the ground out of her mind. She started her routine but fell off the balance beam and hurt her ankle she was checked over by the doctors at the arena they were training in and she was told to go back to her flat and rest her ankle for a few days.

Kim did as she was told and spent the whole first day resting her ankle and that night she decided to make the second hardest choice of her life after giving up her Power Coin now she was going to split up with Tommy she picked up a note pad a pen and wrote a letter breaking up with Tommy she decided to tell him she had found someone else so it looked like she was moving into another relationship, it was a complete lie but she needed Tommy to believe she was so he wouldn't think of her and then he could concentrate on the Ranger business and fully concentrate on defeating King Mondo and the Machine Empire.

Kim had finished writing the letter and it said

'_Dear Tommy,_

_I know this seems a little cowardly but I can't face telling you on the phone and listening to your hurt voice so I'm taking the easy way out. I have found someone else who loves me and I really love him he competes in the parallel bars and we really get on well._

_I will still always love you but as a brother, goodbye Tommy I hope we can both stay friends and be civil to each other._

_Love you always Kimberly Hart._

Kim then put the letter in an envelope and put the letter in and placed it on the side ready to post the next morning.

**The Kennedy Oliver saga**

Meanwhile in Angel Grove Kimberly's sister Sarah, her husband David and their daughter Kennedy were driving towards the mountains they were going to spend the weekend in a log cabin that Kim's family owned. When suddenly their car was surrounded by a small army of Cogs and they quickly destroyed the car, King Mondo had done his research and had realised that Tommy had a weakness he had decided due to his most recent defeat he decided to attack Tommy weak spot his girlfriends family so the Cogs had located Kim's sister and attacked her when they were finished the car was a mess and was almost totally destroyed all three occupants were in a critical way if help didn't come thankfully a passing car found them and call the emergency services the Ambulance and Fire department arrived and managed to free the occupants but unfortunately the only one who survived was Kennedy their 11 year old daughter and she was critically hurt.

"It's always horrible when the only survivor is the youngest it's going to be horrible when she wakes up" said one paramedic.

"I just hope she has some other family members" said another paramedic.

The Paramedics loaded Kennedy into the ambulance raced her two the Hospital, they reached the Hospital a 7:30 Am the accident had been reported about two hours earlier it had taken time to free her from the wreckage of the car and to find a contact name. The name was Kimberly Ann Hart she was written down as the next of kin should anything happen so they rung her.

**The Kennedy Oliver saga**

Kimberly was unaware of happenings in Angel Grove she had woken up a 7 o'clock and got dressed and did a small work, once that was done she had some breakfast Then decided to see how her ankle was by walking to the post box. She picked up the letter and put her phone on and placed it in her pocket and decided. She arrived at the post box and pulled out the letter and thought about what she was about to do when she was interrupted by her phone ringing she didn't recognize the number and shoved the letter back in her pocket while she answered the phone.

"Hello" said Kim.

"Good morning Miss Hart my name is Detective Johnson, I'm calling about your sister Sarah and her family"

"What's happened are they alright?"

"Unfortunately they were involved in a crash and we need you to come to Angel Grove Hospital ASAP"

"Are they alright your deliberately not answering my question?"

"Only one member of the family survived their 11 year old daughter Kennedy and she is in a critical way"

"Ok I'll be there as soon as I can hopefully by the end of the day"

"Uhm Miss Hart will anyone be accompanying you?"

"Yes one of my friends will be with me, goodbye"

"Good bye Miss Hart and I'm sorry for your loss and having to tell you this way"

They both hung up and Kim then scrolled through her numbers and rung Tommy and she told him what had happened.

"Kim I'll meet you at the airport just text me when you are boarding the plane" said Tommy as he hung up and contacted the others to tell them what had happened.

Meanwhile Kim returned to her room and packed her belongings and rang her gymnastics coach and told him she was pulling out and the reason for it he said he understood and hoped everything went well in Angel Grove.

**The Kennedy Oliver saga**

An hour later Kimberly had checked in at the airport and was heading for the departure lounge she pulled out her phone and sent a message to Tommy saying her plane was leaving in half an hour. And he replied by telling her he would head to Angel Grove Airport and wait for her arrival, Kim boarded the plane and got ready to take off.

In Angel Grove Tommy had left his house and got in his jeep and drove to the airport and went to the arrivals area to wait for Kimberly to arrive even though he knew he was ridiculously early but today early even this early was better than being even a minute late.

He waited and waited and after almost two hours Kim's flight landed, she collected her bags and headed to the arrivals area to find Tommy.

"Hey Kim over here?" said Tommy as Kim came out and looked round but couldn't see him.

"Oh Tommy thanks for being here" said Kim as she hugged him.

"Don't mention it Kim I would do anything for my girlfriend. Now come on lets go to the Hospital" said Tommy as they left the airport and got in his jeep and headed for Angel Grove Hospital.

**The Kennedy Oliver saga**

Half an hour later they reached the hospital and Kim went to the desk to find out where Kennedy was, she was told that a doctor would be down to see her in a few minutes and to take her to see Kennedy.

Kim walked back over to Tommy who just hugged her he knew this was no time to be trying to kiss her so he just held her as they waited for the doctor. A few minutes passed and a female doctor approached them and said.

"Miss Hart?"

"Yes" said Kim.

"My name is Doctor Sutherland I've been in charge of the care for Kennedy she is responding well and is in a much better condition than when she was bought in"

"Thanks for doing what you are doing for her"

"That's quiet alright, uhm sorry but who is the gentleman you are with?"

"Oh this is Tommy my boyfriend he came with me to see how she's doing, so can we see her?"

"Yes of course I mean it's not strictly visiting hours but we will make an exception plus in her fragile state of mind we don't know what her reaction will be when she finds out her parents are dead"

"So she doesn't even know she's an orphan yet?" asked Tommy.

"Well she has only woken up with in the last hour and we knew Miss Hart was coming so we decided to wait until she had arrived before telling her" said the Doctor.

"Well I'm hear let's go so I can see her please" said Kim.

They made their way towards Kennedy's room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: we don't own Power Rangers just the story idea.**

**Summary: this story will be over 5 seasons and the Turbo Movie and what happens before the movie. So please enjoy.**

**A/N 1: thanks toGoldDragonNinja, lizziestrong7135 for their reviews to the first part and thanks to ZyriaYP01, k drama queen, GoldDragonNinja & lizziestrong7135 for following this story and to NightmareOnElmStreetFan, ZyriaYP01, GoldDragonNinja & lizziestrong7135 for favoriting the story. I hope everyone likes the second chapter please review with any and all comments about the story.**

**The Kennedy Oliver saga the beginning**

**Written by Kenn,Faith,Dawn and Andrea Brooks**

**Chapter 2**

When they reached Kennedy's room she had been placed in a separate room so that once Kim had arrived they could tell her in seclusion about her parents.

The Doctor stopped in front of a door and opened it and there sitting in the bed was Kennedy she had tubes in her arms and a protective plastic brace around her neck otherwise she seemed to be ok but she had spoken to no one since she had come round from her sedation.

"Kennedy, oh god I'm so glad your alive" said Kim as she hugged her niece as well as she could.

"Kim, Tommy what are you both doing here is something wrong where's mum and dad?"

"Uhm Kennedy" the Doctor began causing Kennedy to look at her "Your parents didn't make it they died in the car crash"

Kennedy held on to Kim's hand as she began to cry with little sign that it would stop soon. The Doctor understood and waited for Kennedy to calm back down and stop crying.

Still sniffing a little Kennedy asked "So what happens to me now?"

The Doctor looked to Kim, who looked to Tommy for reassurance and received it in the form of a hug and a whisper in her ears saying '_we'll take care of her_'

Kim looked back at Kennedy and said "Once your better me and Tommy will fill the papers out and adopt you"

"Do you really mean that?" she asked sounding a little more positive.

"Yeah we both do you're a part of Kim's family and that means you're a part of my family to" said Tommy.

**The Kennedy Oliver saga**

It had been almost two weeks since Kennedy's parents had died and Kim and Tommy had arranged the funeral for them with financial help from Kim's mother who was in Paris and wouldn't be able to make it back in time for the funeral but she had insisted on paying for it. Kennedy was almost ready to leave but she would be moving to the Angel Grove Children's Shelter for a few weeks while Kim and Tommy finalized the paper work that was needed they had found a suitable house with it had four bedroom's plenty for sleep overs and guests who might have wanted to stay the night.

The funeral went as well as it could and soon Kennedy was able to leave the hospital Kim and Tommy had been to Sarah and David's house and took all of Kennedy's belongings and laced them in her new room and while she wasn't able to live with them she had come round to see her new room and help unpack her belongings. So everything was ready for when she moved in.

**The Kennedy Oliver saga**

The next few days went with out incident even King Mondo was quiet and everyone knew that was a bad sign. But their was at least one person happy, Kennedy had just left her room at the Angel Grove Shelter and was going to find something to do when she was called over by one of the volunteers who worked their this one being Rocky she new he was one of Kim and Tommy's friends and he had a new resident with him.

"Hey Kennedy can I introduce you to Justin he's new here his dad has left him hear while he's off working in Alaska for a few months" said Rocky.

"Hey Justin nice to meet you" said Kennedy.

"Yeah like wise" said Justin.

"You know you two both have something in common" said Rocky.

"Whats that then?" asked Justin, he wouldn't admit it but he subconsciously felt something when he had first seen Kennedy.

"You both love martial arts" said Rocky.

"Cool finally someone my own age I can train with" said Kennedy sounding happy.

Justin was feeling a little happier as well he had something in common with someone at the shelter and he'd only been here a few minutes.

"Hey Kennedy would you show Justin to his room while I get the equipment set up for martial arts training?" asked Rocky.

"Sure thing Rocky" she responded as she lead Justin away.

"So he teaches martial arts here as well as volunteering?" asked Justin.

"Yeah soo how long you been training?" asked Kennedy.

"A little over 5 years my dad thought it would be a way to stop me thinking about my mum's death" said Justin.

Suddenly Kennedy went quiet and Justin looked up to see a tear rolling down her cheek. Kennedy couldn't believe just the mention of a dead mother was making her cry but then she felt something she wasn't expecting, Justin had stopped and put his bags down and was hugging her. She knew she'd needed it and was glad someone had been their for her.

"Thanks Justin"

"It's ok I know how it feels so if you ever want to talk about it I'm here for you"

"Thanks, I mean it's only been 3 weeks since they"

Justin stopped her there by placing a hand on hers and said. "Kennedy trust me when I say I know how you feel you don't need to act with me"

They made it to Justin's room in silence which just happened to be next to hers. And once the door was closed Kennedy was crying while Justin was comforting her letting her know she could let everything out right there and now. After several minutes Kennedy was ok again and had joked with Justin about the wet patch on his shoulder he quickly open his bag and pulled out a clean t-shirt and took the old one off and put the fresh one on.

"Come on then Rocky'll wonder where we are" said Justin as he got to his door but Kennedy was just standing on the spot not moving.

Justin tapped her shoulder and she instinctually grabbed his arm and flipped him on to the bed then snapped out of the trance she was in and apologized for what she had done.

"Hey no sweat I shouldn't have surprised you but you had zoned out a little bit" said Justin.

"Yeah sorry about that, I just never expected you to change shirt in front of me I mean we hardly know each other" said Kennedy.

"I know that but we're already friends, now come on I want to get my own back while we're sparing" Justin replied with a smirk.

Kennedy laughed and they headed towards the martial arts class together.

**The Kennedy Oliver saga**

5 days had passed and Kennedy and Justin were hanging around with each other in the common room where there was a pool table and some arcade games machines set up, but they weren't interested in any of it they were just talking but that soon stopped when Kim walked in to find Kennedy her and Tommy had finalized the paperwork and were now legally able to take Kennedy home with them. Kim was the first to notice how close Kennedy and Justin were.

"So I guess you're the Justin that Kennedy has told us about?" asked Kim.

"Yes that would be me" said Justin.

"Kim please we're friends we have stuff in common and he's even helped me with mum and dads death" said Kennedy.

She had finally got the courage a 2 days ago to tell Justin everything she knew about the crash, and Justin had held her until she was ok it had taken a few hours of her just holding him until she was better but she was glad to be able to talk about it now.

"So what do you to have in common then?" asked Tommy.

"Well we both enjoy martial arts and are both good at it, and we both know how it feels to loose a loved one. My mother died just over 5 years ago" responded Justin.

"I guess you both being here means it's time for me to go and pack?" asked Kennedy, thinking of away to get herself and Justin away from Kim and Tommy before they embarrassed her and Justin anymore.

"Yes it is Kennedy" said Tommy

"Ok the Justin come with me you can help me pack" said Kennedy.

Justin realised what she was doing and followed her out.

**The Kennedy Oliver saga**

"How long?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy the both only 12 years old" said Kim.

"So they both care for each other"

Well we should let them be happy Kennedy has brightened up since she met Justin and you know it"

"Yeah I admit he has been good for her, I just hope were doing the right thing by separating them from each other"

"Well he can always come round and see her maybe even spend a night I mean we have spare beds, and she can always come down here and hang out with him"

Tommy nodded and he and Kim hugged but they were interrupted by Tommy's communicator.

"Sorry Kim I guess you'll have to get her home yourself"

"Ok just be careful handsome" said Kim as Tommy left the shelter to teleport to the Command Center.

A few minutes had passed and Justin and Kennedy returned with Kennedy's bags and saw Tommy was missing.

"Where's Tommy?" asked Kennedy.

"He had to go to an important meeting he has been trying out to become a race car driver so he has been setting up meetings with allsorts of sponsors" said Kim as she tried to lift Kennedy's bags.

"Here let me?" said Justin as he carried the bags to the waiting car.

They said their goodbyes and Kennedy and Kim left.

**The Kennedy Oliver saga**

the next day Kennedy had arrived back at the shelter to hang with Justin and they stayed as close as they had been they were both watchin TV when a news report came on about the Power Rangers fighting King Mondo himself and defeating him, Justin and Kennedy were glad that was over and that Angel Grove would become peaceful again and they headed out side to practice their martial arts on the field beside the shelter.

the end of this part the next part is the Turbo Movie and it will be posted as soon as its ready

* * *

Hey. Sorry fur not posting the next chapter immediately after Dawn did. I've been really busy and distracted so yeah! Here's the chapter! Any questions? Just ask!


End file.
